Simple Breath
by Tactlessly Drawn
Summary: Because even in the most sinful times, we breath our worlds in. EDITED!


Hello! Yes! It is I, Tactlessly Drawn. I have returned with a Naruto fiction this time.

**Warning:** Same sex pairing, death, insanity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the other things that go with it.

* * *

Life drifted in and out of a blurred landscape. Everything seethed, time and again. Was his jaded view killing him slowly? Sleep would not come that night. It denied him the dreams of another reality. The pain had long since gone into a numbing agent. The pulsing poison seeped throughout the hollowed out veins. Sitting among the forget-me-not's was his only saving redeemer. Was it possible that death gripping his soul? Who could truly say?

The rotten thoughts were plaguing him. He wanted out. He wanted it all to just become blankness. But yet he craved the warmth. His forget-me-nots were frozen at a stand still much like himself. It was only too soon when Mother Nature blanketed his world with a insensitive white. Why was he in need of the fiery warmth? It had done nothing but burned. His flesh had a dim shine and no colour, all result of the last. It had him scolded. His entire being was made of these invisible scars.

Something was to be done! Was he being tested? Why was he to die, much like the forgotten ones? The creatures who painted their world's with their own blood. He dreamed of blankness, of the blackness, of the white, of worlds where colours senselessly connected one another. Still the haunting chill of death never fully overtook him. Tried, tested and finally became hollow.

This was Sasuke Uchiha. This was his deathly chill. .

He always requested this ghost-like friend on these dreadful nights. It began appearing along the dreams. Awakes him from the nightmares. At first it scared him. But the gentle soothing whisper of touches always soothed him. Looking into those black hollows, he thought of eyes, made him cry. Tears of a young child burned, but now forgiven and safe. But it was a lie!

The black was nothing but the shadows tricking him into thinking he was not alone. But he knew he was. He knew that he was the only one fooling himself into that train of thought. Maybe he was going insane. He hoped he was. Maybe being all drugged up in a sinless sleep would ward off the feeling of regret.

Many a time life haunted him. Too many days he walked alone along the water's edge. He pondered throwing himself into its loving embrace. Inhaling its body, feel it filling up his lungs as the life seeped from the hollow shell they called a body. Sasuke was tired of walking. Tried of trying.

His family was dead by the hands of his _brother_. That carnage drifted into his thoughts day in and day out. Why the fuck should he have to go through this? He did not deserve it. He did not want it. He was just a young boy. Just a carefree fun loving child and his brother destroyed it! _Itachi_ had their parents throughout his teen years. Sasuke was robbed of that.

The only reason he was still alive was to kill Itachi. To steal his brother's life from him. Even that seemed to minor. Sasuke wanted to make him suffer. Sasuke would bring Hell's fire upon his own blood. Burn him so that Itachi would bare Sasuke's impalpable scars. Itachi's death was promised to be long and painful.

Leaving Konoha was his choice. More power meant more pain inflicted upon his sibling. Even that felt void. Fighting Naruto... Dear Naruto who always sought Sasuke out. Always pleaded for him to return. Return to what, Nartuo? The feeling of constant pain? Sasuke himself was a reminder of his family dying. The Uchiha clan was going to die shamefully. The fade into legend of two brothers who wanted nothing more than to feel their family's blood on their hands. Pitiful. Sickening.

Sakura... Haha! She was a joke. She thought she could save him. How do you save someone from the anguish of having nothing but death? Are you going to turn back time, Sakura? Do you truly believe that your unwanted touches were releasing me of my burden? Such a vain disgusting girl. During those days, Sasuke wanted her to _accidently _fall off a cliff.

Kakashi the sensei. The teacher. The one who knew more than those children... Did you even notice I was more than just mourning? He did not. He did not notice through the personal training Sasuke was just going through the paces. What everyone else wanted. Sasuke did not have any other feeling but regret.

Orochimaru lead him by the nose. Sasuke knew. Sasuke always knew exactly what was going on. How to leave it all behind if it did not produce the results he needed. That snake found that out the hard way. His death was somewhat satisfying. Sasuke cracked a smile standing over that vile creature. Sasuke was more powerful than a former Senin. He desired his brother's death and torture after that. He was still not powerful enough to fight his brother.

More searching, more training. He became nothing but a killing machine. As if he was bred for this. So many laid death in his path. He was a myth to some and to others a person to ask for training from. Sasuke always replied, "Only if you defeat me."

They never did. They walked right into their own deaths. Sasuke made sure they knew that before the final blow. Sasuke was only to kill his brother, not to train snot-nosed snivelling brats.

All that wandering, the searching, the training lead him to a tiny village with no knowledge of who he was. He decided he would rest there for awhile. His body was screaming for sleep, a bath and food. That was a month ago. Sasuke had a house. His house. The villagers minded their own business, never asking his name, never coming to his house. Always just allowing him to have his peace.

Once he heard an elder telling the young about a demon who fell in love with a woman of the village. They had a child. A female. This half-breed was hated, but had her mother and father until a very powerful evil man kill them both in front of the demon spawn. Apparently, she left the village to kill that man who stole her family away. She left to train and travel to find that man.

"Did she kill him?" One of the younger ones asked. "I do not know, little one. I doubt we ever will know."

The story effused itself into Sasuke's mind. He researched for this demon family to see if they were real. If that girl still lived. But he felt he was just reaching out for someone... Anyone to understand.

One morning, Sasuke walked to get more food. He found the whole village standing at the broken front gate. He leaped into the trees closest to the gate and what was looking right at the villagers was a woman. Not tall, black hair and cloak.

"Stay back, half-breed!"

She shook her head no. She just walked towards the villagers who scattered from her. Sasuke wanted to talk to her. She was real. She knew the feeling! She understood. Sauske followed the lady to house, not far from the lake. She just stood there, staring at the home. Just looking at it for hours. Until the evening, then Sasuke saw her fall and sob. Just the sound of her panting for air and the tears hitting the ground. This made him think. Why was she acting like this? Why did she return? Why was she not numb like him!

She stood, wiping her face ridding it of all signs of tears. She turned to look right at Sasuke. Their eyes conversed chapters and words no one but them understood. As quick as she came. She left. Sasuke knew she did not kill the evil man. But she would. Just like Sasuke. She was numb, but returned to remember why she was still breathing.

Sauske returned to the house everyday. To stand right where the demon girl stood. Just to stare. Sasuke never thought about. It became ritual. No thoughts, no feelings, no words came from him.

It was a bitterly cold winter evening, the snowing was lightly falling, smoothing out the landscape. Outside nothing stirred, but a figure stood in front of the demon house. It was that day in which Sasuke cogitated his life, his feelings and the tales told him about. Those legends were told where his step landed, the ground froze. His touch was like the bitter biting wind on a winter day. Those once warm rich obsidian eyes, became blood red. Powerful and chilling. His gaze froze the minds and hearts of men. He was the knife-point when you slit your own throat. So full of anguish. But, these were only tales muttered in drunken states.

Some claimed he was not of this natural world. Some called him just a lonely lost soul. He had heard all the whispers of him. Strangely, they were right. He was alone, lost, cold and not of this world any longer. He lived to kill.

Suddenly he felt the urge to go in the home. The torch's flicker danced across the stone floor. Feet hit the stairs, but no sound came. Sasuke took no notice. Only the walls drank in his silent screaming. He descended the stairs, while that child in him cried for his family. The feeling was overwhelming. Taking him over.

He opened a door and looked inside. He saw the floor where the blood stained the stones forever. He stepped into the room. The smell of rotting furniture was everywhere. He could hear the shrieks. He could feel the pain, the terror. Everything was swallowing him. He broke. He sobbed his heart out, he let out heart wrenching cries. He cried for himself, for his family, for this family and for the half-breed lady. For all who lost everything. He felt empathic for them. He felt for this world.

The world weighted heavily on him. The life-force within this child was fading. His power untamed, the power that fought to be freed. Sasuke knew within moments of the appearing tears, what he was. A monster among men.

He stayed there on all fours. The tears were all dried up. The feeling of pain was gone. The vacuous sentient was there again. Dawn crept through the rotting curtains. He stood and walked out. Climbing down the stairs was a hollow experience. A mourning waltz. It could barely be heard by a passerby. The only sound that could be heard, was breathing. Leaving that place forever.

He arrived at his house and climbed into his chair by the fireplace. He began to tremble again. He knew seeing that girl and that house gave him something he did not expect. It made him want to go home.

He packed the items he would need on his venture back to Konoha. Back to the Uchiha home. Sasuke sold the home and gave the rest away. He would not return to this tiny village that was home to someone just like him. As he walked through the forest, he wondered if he was a missing ninja. He doubted it or else he would have been hunted down by now.

He recalled all those years after his family's death. He smiled back then. He laughed and joked around. Sometimes he felt like everything was okay. Because he had a family in one person, Naruto. But slowly the dread effused itself to him. Like a cloak. He had to leave, the pain was unbearable. Those years with the snake, Orochimaru. He felt nothing but revenge. Those years of Naruto and everyone trying to convince him to come home.

He never returned because it felt like they were going to drag him back to the pain. He ran from this far too long. The child within was scared and fighting, not Sasuke. That boy who saw the bleeding corpses of his most loved ones with his brother standing over them. But somehow, it seemed no matter where he decided was best for him to go. The pain followed.

If he tracked his brother, the pain was there. If he returned to Konoha and to his closest friend, the pain was there. He was training to run from it. He trained and pushed himself to every limit imaginable to hide from the growing sorrow. It was powerful. He was powerful. His power was almost regrettable. But he did not regret running. He wanted too. He did exactly what he wanted for years and years.

Those blurring colours did not matter as they leaked into his path. Fear was gripping him tight. Fragile, he felt as if he would break from the pressure of tension. He would not crumble now! He was Uchiha Sasuke. He would make the Uchiha name proud again. Even if it meant dying from the hands of his closest friend, Naruto.

The sky drifted into a dark gray by the evening. Rain threatened. Thunder roared to strike fear into small children. The trees swayed in a endlessly dance lead by the melody of the wind. Still the figure that was Sasuke, continued on. Pressing the distance until the first tears from the skies fell. Until the thunder clapped over his head. Not until then shall this shameless being would stop.

He took up under a great old Willow. Vines ghosting the ground in loving touches. Where the trunk stood strong was a nook. Sasuke watched as the vines moved in time with the howling winds. He watched as the rain dripped down from the sky to the vines who tasted the wine that was the rain. The creek awoke with the storm. Flowing faster. Running towards some unknown place. It would not rise too high. Sasuke made sure.

Soon the beat of the rain, the rhythm of the winds and the tempo of the creek lulled him to sleep. There was nothing to fear from the storm. It was fleeting just as emotions are. Some taken solace in that. Some do not, they wish to hold on for it all. Places them in bottles forever. So they could drink from them at anytime during their lives. But that seemed too selfish.

He was a selfish creature. He needed to be. He always bent to the will of others. His father, he tried to make him proud. But he was dead now. Staying only in Konoha until he could kill his brother for this family. Then with Orichimaru, doing his training to a perfect tee. Trying to make him see Sasuke was worth more than meaningless training. Then hunting his brother, thinking of nothing but killing him. That is exactly what Itachi wants. But now, Sasuke is running back home.

Home is a terrible word for Konoha. Sasuke's home died with his family. Home was where no matter the bruises, cuts and kills you committed you would be loved. He was not sure if he would be accepted back. He did not even know if Naruto still hunted him. Maybe he had given up on him. He hoped not. He needed Naruto something fierce.

Sasuke woke up just as the rain slowed enough to travel. He began on the same path. Konoha was so very far from the village. But with Sasuke's speed and endurance he would make it within three days.

Three days of nothing but remembering the past and hoping for a brighter future. Nearly believing he would find where he belonged there. Back with the friends who risked their lives numerous times for him, then to bring him home. He would return the favour. Even if he was rejected he would silently guard Konoha from the shadows.

The colours bled into each other as he journeyed. Wind whipping him. The rain kissing the wind burned flesh. But he continued on. Sleeping only when he needed to. Only eating before sleeping. He kept moving. He was coming back.

He reached the gates of Konoha within the three days he planned. He stood there taking in all the details. Looking for changes. It seemed nothing had... Only seemed. He walked towards the gate, the shinobi who were on guard duty looked up from the desk and stared in shock.

Sasuke Uchiha was back. He returned to Konoha without anyone dragging him. The guards were too shocked and caught up whispering to each other to notice Sasuke continued his walk towards the Hokage office.

They soon woke up for their stupor and quickly sent word to the Hokage herself. Then began telling people who would carry the message to all the shinobi who once knew Sasuke. Soon all of Konoha would be in a uproar. The message trickled through the whispering vines of the village. Mixed reactions from sorrow to anger to relief.

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her. Hands folded in front of her mouth. She felt a mixture of feelings towards him. She was happy he was alive and well but angry. Angry at herself for not being able to save him from all the pain he gone through way too young.

The silence was deafening. The tension was palpable. She could not even hear his breath. This needed to be broken.

"Why have you returned to Konoha after all these years, Sasuke?"

"I returned because I have to stop running"

Was his reply. He was being honest. Heart-felt. She knew. She could even see how the years and the weight of that cross affected him. He was powerful. He was mighty. He was regal. He was the man she saw in him long ago. Life and fate was cruel to this boy, no, man he has become. He shone with the honour of his clan. She could not be more proud of him right at that moment.

"Welcome home then, Sasuke. But, you may not be welcomed like this by the rest of the village."

"I would expect no less of them."

Sasuke thought of Nartuo. Shouldn't he be busting the door down and punching Sasuke in the face, demanding an answer for all these years? He missed his friend dearly. The one person who made his world brighter back then. Sasuke knew even after these years he would.

"Naruto has changed just as much as you. If not more. After you said no a year ago, he changed. He is still that light of life, just more... Calm."

"Naruto is never calm. He is always full of life. Full of passion and emotion. I wish to see him, where can I find him?"

Tsunade smiled. She knew exactly where Naruto was, the problem is getting him to believe Sasuke was back...**BANG! CLASH! SMASH!**

Both looked at the door where Naruto stood. In all his glory. Gone was the green vest. He had on a pair of black pants and a black sleeveless turtleneck with a fiery fox on the left side. His sun-like hair, his whisker-like scars and his emotion filled blue eyes that put even the bright sky to shame. He had grown. He was an ethereal beauty. Like a greek god.

Their eyes met. So much emotion overcame Sasuke, he walked to Naruto and gripped him into a hug. Burying his head in the Adonis's neck and began to tremble. Naruto wrapped his arms around his long lost friend. He was back... Sasuke was back and... FUCKING HUGGING HIM!

Something that seemed so unlike Sasuke but it was Sasuke. It was him who was crying silently on his shoulder. Holding him like he would disappear. This was in all sense of the word, fucked.

"I missed you. You made the weight so much lighter. I will not leave. I'm too tired of running." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke, I missed you too but I am still gonna kick your fucking pansy ass for running from me for so long!"

"I would expect nothing more." Sasuke pulled away, smiling. Standing beside Naruto, he looked at the Hokage. He was waiting to be dismissed. Just like old times being briefed before a mission. Life would be that much more filled. "Go."

The men went to their old training grounds to talk about all the things they've gone through. Sasuke told Naruto of all the training and jutsus he has mastered, of all the people he has killed, of his blood-lust for his brother and everything seemed okay. Listening to Naruto's side of all the tales was hard on him, but he bared through for his friend, his only true friend.

"So what made you come back now?"

The question Sasuke really had thought about himself. So many months of just staring at that house...

"It started with a girl."

"A girl? Hmmm." Naruto somehow mastered the _'Oh really?' _look over the years.

"Not like that, Naruto. I heard a story being told to the young children..."

He went on to tell his own story of how the girl knew how it felt, but did not have anyone like Naruto. He explained how he broke down in the room where the demon and his wife were killed.

Over the few weeks everyone knew Sasuke was back. Some welcomed him home. Some hated him out right and some could careless. Life in Konoha was peaceful. The village was still the same bright place, but Sasuke blamed that on Naruto. How the stars shimmered at night. How the breeze kissed every inch of your flesh. How the Sun and Moon shone bright, lighting your way throughout the streets. The leaves danced with the melody of the wind. Life was okay again. Because the pain never fully went away.

Sasuke faced his demons alone. He stood in the Uchiha household. His rightful place. Now, he called it home. He donned the Fan on his clothing again. His blood-lust put aside to aid in the building of Sasuke a place to call home. But forgetting was never an option for the lead Uchiha.

No matter who you ask where Sasuke or Naruto were, they would say, "With each other." It was okay. Life fell into routine in Konoha. Sasuke was given the highest rank missions and was partners with Naruto. Even after the long sorrow filled years apart. They worked like one, like always. Still bickered. Heated words bounced off good natures and loyalty.

But something was different about them after a year of Sasuke returning. They touched each other more, they hung off of every word they said. Sometimes a violent blush would come from Naruto from accidently seeing Sasuke in any form of nudity. The pale luminescent flesh made him shiver.

Spring came, the flowers bloomed, the winds played a song for the plant life. It was beautiful. The water bounced off of itself as it fell from the small cliff. Everything was alive, it moved, it breathed. It watched and talked amongst each other as two friends sat against a tree.

But the tension was thick, but it was just an awkward feeling. The butterflies created whirlwinds within the two bodies. None dared to look each other in the eyes and address the feeling that has been swelling up in them for months now. Both feared rejection. Naruto feared Sasuke would run again. Sasuke feared Nartuo would never talk to him again. But someone had to say it and Sasuke being the more tactful one took the first step, "Naruto... I have something to say to you and only you."

Blue met black. The colours twirled and danced together creating a harmony nothing could recreate. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"I want you."

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes never left Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled, "Do you understand or must I spell it out for you?"

Naruto smiled weakly at the small jab. Placing a hand behind his head, "I heard you. I understand, I just didn't expect the great Sasuke Uchiha would be so blunt."

"I can be gentle."

"Now he's talking dirty to me... Fucking lovely. Listen Sasuke..." Naruto looked at him. Sasuke took his opening and kissed him. It wasn't full of passion and it wasn't rushed, but it was perfectly timed and held more feeling than any heated kiss. It was but a whisper of flesh on flesh.

Naruto leaned in and captured what he was desiring to for months now. Lips met over and over. Tongues tasted, licked and soothed lips. Hands held on to each other as if the other would fade. Somehow Naruto ended up on Sasuke's lap with his legs wrapped around him. Naruto took a chance and pulled Sasuke closer. Chests touched. Eyes met. Sasuke smirked and began to ravish the pulchritudinous blonde. Gently ghosting his lips up Naruto's neck, breathing. He felt a shiver. Sasuke began to lick a path along his jaw line. Relishing in the gasp he got when he gently bit Naruto's ear.

One of Sasuke's hands remained in Naruto's hair and the other pushed against the small of Naruto's back, trying to draw him closer. Leaning closer to his ear he breathed, "Naruto... I want you gasping my name as I bring you pleasures you couldn't imagine..."

Then he kissed the shell of the ear. Sasuke pulled back looking into Naruto's eyes. It was Naruto's turn to have Sasuke panting. He took one of the lips of the Uchiha and bit, pulling him into a kiss. Naruto's hands went down Sasuke's chest and up the shirt he was wearing. He trailed his fingers across the flesh just above the waist of the pants. Sasuke inhaled quickly through his mouth. Naruto pushed his lips apart with his tongue. He tasted Sasuke, bit and soothed. Then pulled his shirt off. Sasuke followed suit.

Bare chests met. Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back. And they explored each other. Sasuke dipped his hands to Naruto's erection and pushed slightly. Naruto bucked against his hand, moaning softly. So, he did it again, "Do you want me?"

"...Yes..." Naruto's hands gripped the edge of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke began his assault on Naruto's nipples. Teasing them both into perk perfection. Then he ground himself into Naruto. Their hardness met. Sending chills down each other's spine. He kept that up, which had Naruto moaning his name and bucking to meet him.

"Do you feel me, Naruto? Feel how much I want you?"

"Oh god, Sasuke! Yes!... Please..."

"I am pleasing you." Sasuke knew Naruto would take the bait. He wanted the blond to say it, though.

"Sasu-...Oh god! Just fuck me already! I need you inside of me." Naruto bucked and moaned.

"As you wish." Sasuke quickly disrobed them both. Looking down at the blond, he took in all the beauty that was Naruto. He held his fingers for Naruto to suck on. So Naruto sucked and licked all while holding eye contact. Sasuke moaned deep in his throat. The sound made Naruto speed up.

As soon as the fingers were good and wet, Sasuke let them travel to the puckered ring. Slipping one in, he looked to Naruto, who smiled. He plunged. Slowly he took a steady beat, adding another finger. Naruto was pushing himself on his fingers, trying to draw more in. Adding a third finger, he doubled his pace. Naruto moaned deep. The sound bounced through Sasuke. The sweet sorrow flooded through these two beings. The sounds that seemingly came from Heaven was coming from each other.

Soon, both of them were ready to take the last step towards the closest to happiness they will get. The closest to paradise they would taste. Sasuke positioned himself between Naruto. Locking eyes in an endless battle throughout time. He entered. It was so tight, so warm, so sweet.

With a nod from Naruto to move, he quickly pulled out and pushed back in. Over and over again. Nothing would stop him now. Nothing would take the bittersweet taste of sweat, the feel of mind numbing pleasure, the sounds of love-making.

The blond Adonis felt his climax building so strongly. The swirling inside of him got so intense he thought it would consume his whole being. Sasuke's orgasm was fast approaching right along with Naruto's.

They felt the last thrust tip them over the peak together falling aimlessly in their love for one another. Sasuke let out a susurration of his lover's name. Naruto voiced Sasuke's secret fetish. His own name.

As they laid in the afterglow of their orgasm. Sasuke panting against Naruto's neck and Naruto gently gripping Sasuke's arms. Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Naruto. "I still want you. I want you forever."

"I'm yours, Sasuke."

From that day on, Sasuke and Naruto were locked into a endless lover's dance. We know that a lover's dance is the closest thing we have to salvation. They knew that but close to paradise was good enough as long as they had each other. Sasuke was not alone anymore. Because it is such a burden for a child to bare alone.

* * *

The end. I hope this doesn't suck. I really do. Because I write for me but I also write for only you. My readers. The readers even the ones who don't leave reviews. But I must say, writing anything and have it mean something to anyone gives me a joy like no other. The closest to an understanding I have ever gotten. So I want to say thank you for all who finished reading this and for the ones who leave me comments. To me, there are no greater people.


End file.
